Talk:CONCEPT-X 6-1-2 Turn X
Two thing about Turn X. First, it wasn't Earthly built. It name mean "Turned from Planet X", weather it's alien's or spacenoid's MS is unknown. Second, consider that turn A is powered by artifical black hole, we can't assume that Turn X "classified"-type powerplant is fusion reactor either. Kuruni 11:06, January 14, 2011 (UTC) I feel that there are a few things that could be added to the Turn X's page. First, the armaments make no mention of the wires that the Turn X has within the right arm. While not used often, it is used to incapacitate a couple of mobile suits. Second, the fact that the Turn X apparenty has some sort of I-Field, possibly from an I-Field Beam Drive system like the Turn A. Like the Turn A, the Turn X never shows any thrusters, and moves in the same way that the Turn A does. It would also need some sort of alternative propulsion system to allow its' bits to operate in the Earth's gravity. The I-Field itself is evident while it is fighting the combined Earth and Moonrace mobile suits (which can be seen in the video on the Turn X page.) The WADOMs fire their beam cannons at the Turn X and the beams disperse before hitting the Turn X, in a round fashion that does not follow the Turn X's body, much like effect of an I-field. I am going to add the I-Field, and Grappling wires to the Turn X's specifications. Feel free to comment on this if you have any input.Diseasicon 03:08, August 4, 2012 (UTC) Also, seeing as every one of Turn X's body bits can fire a mega particle cannon, wouldn't that give it 8x Mega Particle cannons, the destruction/weld off manipulator in the right arm being the ninth?Diseasicon 03:21, August 4, 2012 (UTC) A gundam or not? Is the "Turn X" a Gundam like the "Turn A" or is just a equally strong mobile suit? Throne360 - 01.Jan.2013 - 11:13 PM, Berlin * I think it's called Turn X Gundam in DVD, but that's only source call it that. --My girlfriend is a loli. 03:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) The release of Turn X onto SDGO has one of it's abilities as I-Field Beam Drive. While this is not canon, it seems that it is now pretty safe to say that it does have an I-Field Beam Drive, as the Turn A does. It was pretty obvious in the show that it did have an I-field, but now it seems like we're being told that this is the method in which it generates it.Diseasicon (talk) 02:50, July 1, 2013 (UTC) Origins - Speculations or theories The official story behind the Turn X is that it was built by humans that emmigrated outside the solar system, and then drifted to Earth. Everything in this post beyond here is purely theory and speculation, and is in no way considered canon. In the Victory Gundam Side Story manga, in the end we see Judau Ashta, as Grey Stoke transform the Dandelion colony and set off to Proxima Centauri, which takes approximately 500 years of travel. There is a very slim possibility that somewhere hundreds or thousands of years later, somebody there creates the Turn X, and for whatever reason, it drifts to earth.